Andrew
by swimmergirl102
Summary: Aphrodite and Zeus fall in love on Olympus and they have a baby named Andrew. As soon as he was born, Aphrodite threw him off of Olympus so that there wouldn't be a war between the gods. But Hera does find out, and she claims Andrews's life. Hera takes away some of Andrew's powers so that she can control him so he's considered a demi-god. What will Andrew's life be like?
1. Hera

**Don't worry the story isn't going to be this dramatic! I realize that this is super dramatic but just read on and after the 1st or 2nd super short chapter it's not going to be like this at all! Thanks. Read on.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Aphrodite smiled down at her little boy as she calmly dropped him from Olympus. Zeus wrapped his arms around her and said "We had to." Aphrodite felt a pang of sorrow as she thought about how Zeus and she had fallen in love. But now their relationship had to end, else Hera or Hephaestus might find out and start a war with the gods.

Occasionally two of the gods had an affair and they created a minor god who was cast off Olympus before any of the other gods knew.

"Never again." she said coldly and then walked back to her living quarters trying to forget about the atrocity she had just committed. She could feel the baby crying as he hurtled toward earth. Aphrodite thought about saving him but it was just too risky.

"I will name you Andrew. I've always liked that name." She whispered.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Hera found out about her husbands affair with Aphrodite and she, the goddess of marriage, was extremely angry. She had never cheated on her husband but he always went around being deceitful to her. She saw Aphrodite fling her child off of Olympus. _That retched woman. _Hera thought as she used her powers to slow the babies descent to Earth down. It's not like she wanted to save the baby. She would like nothing more than for him to not exist, but she wanted to see Zeus in pain. Of course throwing his own baby off of Olympus is painful, but Hera planned to use him as her own tool. She would make sure that Zeus and Aphrodite never got to see or speak to him. She would make sure that the baby grew up to be just the sort of son that Zeus would want. And then she would crush him.


	2. Final exam's day

**This chapter is a little slow and I'm sorry about that! I just needed a beginning to introduce some of the characters!**

Andrew's POV

I'm all ready for finals day at school. I have my school bag backed, my lunch box, and a newly found note from my mom telling me that her and dad are gone so I'll I have to get a ride to school. _Seriously? _I think as I pull out my iPhone and text Samantha, asking for a ride to school. She replies back that she's on her way so I have nothing to do except to sit by my door step and wait for her. I don't mind because it's a beautiful day and as I sit and wait, I start to think about Samantha. I've wanted to ask her out for a while now, but I've never had the guts. _Man up_ I tell myself. Today is going to be the day that I ask her out. It's the perfect day to do it to. It's finals day so if I ask her out, then we'll both have something to look forward to after a horrid day of taking tests. I'm got to do it today.

Some ones silver jaguar comes up the driveway and pulls to a stop in front of me. The window roles down and I see Samantha driving.

"Come on Andrew!" she says.

My eyes bug out as I take in the car with Samantha in it. Sooo… beautiful. Samantha's blue eyes shine brightly and her wavy blond hair cascaded down her shoulders all the way down to her waist.

"Umm… hello stupid? Are you with me?" she asks breaking me out of my reverie. I had been staring at her.

I blush and get in the front seat.

"Since when do you have jaguar?" I ask in awe.

She smiles excitedly.

"My dad just got it for me as a late birthday present!"

"Oh my gosh that's awesome!" I respond.

"You wanna see how fast it can go?" She asks slyly.

I grin knowing that my parents would kill me if they found out about this.

"Totally." I say.

We're in a neighborhood full of things to crash in to and we both know that this is not a good idea but… we're teenagers what can I say?

Samantha shoves her foot down on the pedal and I'm thrown backwards in my seat. She rolls down the windows to add a little extra effect.

It feels awesome. My heart is beating fast with excitement and the car is speeding at 110 miles per hour.

I look at Samantha. Her hair flies out behind her and she's so beautiful.

Then I look at the road. I see a little kid start to cross the road about a block in front of us.

"Samantha slow down!" I yell over the wind.

She looks at me and mouths _What?_

The kid is right in front of us now. _We cannot kill this little kid! _I think.

I scream, "STOP!"

Suddenly, we're at a perfect stop and the little boy crosses the road.

Samantha and I breathe hard and she looks at me in amazement.

"How did you do that?" She asks.

"Do what?"

"You stopped the car. Look, my foot's still on the pedal." As soon as she said this the car roared back to life and speed off again at 100 miles per hour. She loosened her foot so that we were cruising at 20 mph and rolled up the window.

"So what did you do?" She asked.

"I didn't do anything. The engine must have shut down?" I say as an attempt to explain the abnormal.

"I could have killed that little boy…" She realized.

"We had better not go that fast in a neighborhood again."

She agreed.

"So… finals. What's going to be your hardest subject? She asks.

"Everything!" I moan.

We talk until we get to school but there's really no opportunity to ask her out so I'll have to do it later. _I WILL do it later _I swear to myself as I look at my stunning best friend, Samantha.

**Please tell me what I can do better so that the next chapters will be better! I accept criticism so criticize away! It's going to get a lot more interesting if you read on so please do! Thanks everyone.**


	3. Samantha's POV

**I promise that this story isn't going to be all lovey dovey! I know that I've had a lot of stuff between Samantha and Andrew but I just need to get that established before I can get to the meat and potatoes of the story!**

Samantha's POV

I try to pat down my mess of windblown hair as Andrew and I walk in to school.

"Ugh. We should not have rolled the windows down my hair is crazy!" I complains.

"For real? You look just as beautiful as you did this morning." He says shyly.

_Is he flirting with me?_

I grunt and say, "Well I must have looked butt ugly this morning then!"

He laughs, "Don't worry about your looks Sam. You always look gorgeous."

_Aaa he is flirting with me! YES!_ It has taken him YEARS to catch on. I started to like him as more than a friend in the 6th grade! Apparently he's just started to take the hint now. Kind of an idiot…

"Thanks. I have to go to my locker but I'll meet up with you after 1st period." I say and walk off.

In first period I try to focus on my English exam but Andrew's dark black hair and grey eyes keep popping in to my mind. He's wearing a tight blue shirt that exaggerates his muscles and I almost died when I saw him this morning because he's so handsome.

But what happened in the car this morning? I'm sure that the engine didn't stall. A brand new jaguar's engine doesn't just… stall. He had yelled stop right before the car stopped. I have no idea what happened but I just know that I wasn't the one who stopped the car. I don't know how, but he did it.


End file.
